Doctor Strange (film)/Credits
Full Credits for Doctor Strange. Cast *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange / Dormammu (uncredited) *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Karl Mordo *Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer *Benedict Wong as Wong *Mads Mikkelsen as Kaecilius *Tilda Swinton as Ancient One *Michael Stuhlbarg as Nicodemus West *Benjamin Bratt as Jonathan Pangborn *Scott Adkins as Lucian Aster *Zara Phythian as Brunette Zealot *Alaa Safi as Tall Zealot *Katrina Durden as Blonde Zealot *Topo Wresniwiro as Hamir *Umit Ulgen as Sol Rama *Linda Louise Duan as Master Minoru *Mark Anthony Brighton as Daniel Drumm *Meera Syal as Dr. Patel *Amy Landecker as Dr. Bruner (deleted scene) *Adam Pelta-Pauls as Nurse Billy *Sarah Malin as Dr. Garrison *Eben Young as Dr. Weiss *Kobna Holdbrook-Smith as Physical Therapist *Elizabeth Healey as Concerned Doctor *Guillaume Faure as Etienne *Daniel Dow as Mugger *Stan Lee as Bus Passenger *Ezra Khan as Kamar-Taj Librarian *Kimberly Van Luin as Bullet Patient's Wife *Pat Kiernan as Himself *Chris Hemsworth as Thor (uncredited) *Lulu Wilson as Donna Strange (deleted scene) *Adil Akram as Surgeon (uncredited) *Alister Albert as Junior Doctor (uncredited) *Pezhmaan Alinia as Doctor (uncredited) *Moya Allen as Alexis Scrub Nurse (uncredited) *Mairead Armstrong as Consultant Boardroom Doctor (uncredited) *Raj Awasti as Street Passerby (uncredited) *Annarie Boor as Orderly Marie Boon (uncredited) *Dante Briggins as Orderly (uncredited) *Jill Buchanan as Physio Patient (uncredited) *John Capel as New York Businessman (uncredited) *Sandra Capel as New York Businesswoman (uncredited) *Alice Chen as Hong Kong Woman (uncredited) *Sheena Chou as a to-be-announced character (uncredited) *Cheryl Chu as Hong Kong Daughter (uncredited) *Bern Collaco as Orderly (uncredited) *Gary Davies as New York Construction Worker (uncredited) *Andreas De Longchamp II-Pliatsikas as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Bash Dinsmore as Kamar-Taj Apprentice (uncredited) *Ryan Dizon as Hong Kong Son #2 (uncredited) *Zachary Dizon as Hong Kong Son #1 (uncredited) *Anna Elizabeth Eaton as New Yorker (uncredited) *Cameron Edwards as Passerby (uncredited) *Daniel Eghan as Hospital Visitor (uncredited) *Jane Elsmore as Kamar-Taj Master (uncredited) *Juani Feliz as Girl on the Bus (uncredited) *Cliff Ferraro as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Marketa Flynn as Nurse (uncredited) *Phillip David Forsyth as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Sian Francis as Scrub Nurse (uncredited) *Jay Funk as Zealot (uncredited) *Neve Gachev as Doctor (uncredited) *Ulises Galeano as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Alison Garner as NY Skateboarder (uncredited) *Martavious Gayles as Orderly (uncredited) *Christy Gutierrez as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Rybeth Haines as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Leigh Holland as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Kevin Hudson as Nurse (uncredited) *Mo Idriss as New York Pedestrian (uncredited) *Ali Iqbal as Martial Arts Student (uncredited) *Tamika Katon-Donegal as Assistant (uncredited) *Faith Logan as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Tyrone Love as Merc Driver (uncredited) *Krysia Mansfield as Hospital Visitor (uncredited) *Shilpa Maskey as Girl in Nepal (uncredited) *Kei Miura as Hong Kong Officer (uncredited) *Sandeep Mohan as Surgeon (uncredited) *Cameron Moon as Sadhu (uncredited) *Shina Shihoko Nagai as Martial Artist / Waitress (uncredited) *Charlie Nevett as Kamar-Taj Apprentice (uncredited) *Emily Ng as Restaurant PasserBy (uncredited) *Kevin Nguyen as Chef (uncredited) *Jake Nwogu as Kamar-Taj Novice (uncredited) *Emeson Nwolie as Passer-by (uncredited) *Fisola Olukoya as Doctor (uncredited) *Jag Patel as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Dean Ridge as Nervous Zealot (uncredited) *Henardo Rodriguez as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Samantha Russell as Apprentice (uncredited) *Rock Ryan as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Michelle Santiago as Driver (uncredited) *Anna Sari as Passerby (uncredited) *Nancy Ellen Shore as New York Pedestrian / Bus Passenger (uncredited) *Tina Simmons as New York Tourist (uncredited) *Rachel Emma Slack as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Clem So as Kamar-Taj Disciple (uncredited) *Daran Somers as Doctor (uncredited) *Fran Targ as Disciple (uncredited) *Tony Paul West as Hugh Goodbody (uncredited) *Latesha Wilson as Woman in the Street (uncredited) *Ruolan Zhang as Tea Lady (uncredited) *Fia Floyd as Background (uncredited) *Irina Nour as Extra (uncredited) *Hong Yan Zhang as Extra (uncredited) Crew Directed by :Scott Derrickson Story by :Scott Derrickson :C. Robert Cargill Screenplay by :Thomas Dean Donnelly :Joshua Oppenheimer :Jon Spaihts :C. Robert Cargill :Dan Harmon (additional scenes) Produced by :Kevin Feige Executive Producers :Victoria Alonso :Louis D'Esposito :Stephen Broussard :Charles Newirth :Stan Lee Director of Photography :Ben Davis Assistant Directors :James Gunn (uncredited) :Taika Waititi (uncredited) Production Designer :Charles Wood Art Direction by :Jim Barr :Thomas Brown :Ray Chan :Jason T. Clark :Jordan Crockett :Mike Stallion :Mike Swain :Michael Manson Costume Designer :Alexandra Byrne Film Editing by :Wyatt Smith :Sabrina Plisco Visual Effects Supervisor :Stephane Ceretti Music :Michael Giacchino Casting by :Sarah Finn :Reg Poerscout-Edgerton Production Design by :Charles Wood Set Decoration by :John Bush :Lauri Gaffin Costume Design by :Alexandra Byrne ADR :David Chen Stand-Ins :Peter Alberti :Annarie Boor :Georgie Carter :Sam Hare :Liam Henry :Nina Jalava :Cem Ozgan Stunts :Tsuyoshi Abe :Hank Amos :Wei Bo :Nick Brandon :Song Byungchul :Zhang Chaoheng :Chen Mengmeng :Jim Churchman :Rob Cooper :Gui DaSilva :Dante Hung Duong :Norman Douglass :Dom Dumaresq :Justin Eaton :Jonathan Eusebio :Colin Follenweider :Tim Gallin :Jenn Grundstad :Trevor Habberstad :Xia Haonan :Thomas Robinson Harper :Will Harper :Dee Harrup :Hayward Ho :Alvin Hsing :Kevin Jackson :Steve Jehu :Shawn Kautz :Jody Keys :Ishmael Khan :George Kirby :Tomasz Krzemieniecki :Paul Leonard :Li Xiaolong :Jean Paul Ly :Leigh Maddern :Ginger McCarthy :Devon McKenzie :Richard Mead :Sarah Molasky :Mark Mottram :Rory Mulroe :Zhao Peigang :Juliana Potter :J.C. Robaina :Julia Schunevitsch :Charles Schults :Jess Stewart :Drew Taylor :Mark Tearle :Lee-Anne Telford :Steve Upton :Vincent Wang :Bo Wei :Travis Wong :Leo Woodruff :Husile Wu :Richard Wu :Zhang Yonghua :Zhang Changjiang :Peigang Zhao :Tsuyoshi Abe (uncredited) :Lee Admassie (uncredited) :Bill Anagnos (uncredited) :Nina Armstrong (uncredited) :Wendy Armstrong (uncredited) :Donny Bailey (uncredited) :Chris Barnes (uncredited) :Lloyd Bass (uncredited) :Bobby Beckles (uncredited) :Mustafa Beyter (uncredited) :Richard Bradshaw (uncredited) :Michael T. Brady (uncredited) :Nick Brandon (uncredited) :Katy Bullock (uncredited) :Mike Burke (uncredited) :Nicole Callender (uncredited) :Chris Cenatiempo (uncredited) :Nick Chopping (uncredited) :Ben Collins (uncredited) :Chris Colombo (uncredited) :Christoph Cordell (uncredited) :Blaise Corrigan (uncredited) :Kachina Dechert (uncredited) :Michelle DeMond (uncredited) :Zoli Dora (uncredited) :Levan Doran (uncredited) :Daniel Dow (uncredited) :Justin Eaton (uncredited) :Tracey Eddon (uncredited) :Peter Epstein (uncredited) :Roy Farfel (uncredited) :Mark Fichera (uncredited) :Pete Ford (uncredited) :Sarah Franzl (uncredited) :Tim Gallin (uncredited) :Shane Griffin (uncredited) :Tony Guida (uncredited) :Jeff Habberstad (uncredited) :Shane Habberstad (uncredited) :Trevor Habberstad (uncredited) :Gene Harrison (uncredited) :Cort Hessler (uncredited) :Don Hewitt (uncredited) :Rob Ho (uncredited) :Tien Hoang (uncredited) :Owen Holland (uncredited) :Jessica Hooker (uncredited) :Gary Hoptrough (uncredited) :Erol Ismail (uncredited) :Steve Jehu (uncredited) :Ishmael Khan (uncredited) :George Kirby (uncredited) :Tomasz Krzemieniecki (uncredited) :Jennifer Lamb (uncredited) :Manh Hai Le (uncredited) :Master Lee (uncredited) :Lukaz Leong (uncredited) :Guy List (uncredited) :Steve Mack (uncredited) :Ginger McCarthy (uncredited) :Devon McKenzie (uncredited) :Richard Mead (uncredited) :Chazz Menendez (uncredited) :Casey Michaels (uncredited) :Sarah Molasky (uncredited) :Mick O'Rourke (uncredited) :Janet Paparazzo (uncredited) :Justin Pearson (uncredited) :Rashid Phoenix (uncredited) :Andy Pilgrim (uncredited) :Laurent Plancel (uncredited) :Jodi Michelle Pynn (uncredited) :Bill Richards (uncredited) :Elliot Santiago (uncredited) :Samantha Schnitzler (uncredited) :Julia Schunevitsch (uncredited) :Myke Schwartz (uncredited) :Joanna Shelmidine (uncredited) :Charles Shults (uncredited) :David Shumbris (uncredited) :Manny Siverio (uncredited) :Karen Smithson (uncredited) :Mark Southworth (uncredited) :Matthew Stirling (uncredited) :Kimmy Suzuki (uncredited) :Gary Tacon (uncredited) :Mark Tearle (uncredited) :Karen Teoh (uncredited) :Bao Tieu (uncredited) :Chuen Tsou (uncredited) :Pablo Verdejo (uncredited) :Patrick M. Walsh (uncredited) :Jeff Ward (uncredited) :Leo Woodruff (uncredited) :Xue Zhang (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Doctor Strange (film)